


【青黑】最後一Q

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 假設Winter Cup打贏洛山後
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

『輸了嗎？』赤司望著記分板上的數字，一分，過去他所帶領的球隊都贏對方數十分以上，今天居然輸在那僅僅的一分。他不禁放聲狂笑了起來，他的笑聲迴盪在決賽場上，黑子有點擔心地出聲呼喚他：「赤司君，你還好嗎？」  
  
「哲也，我很好，別擔心我會因為打擊太大而崩潰。」赤司的話意有所指。火神與其他奇蹟世代都抓了抓頭，自己呵呵呵地乾笑著。  
  
「是你贏了，哲也。」赤司笑著對黑子說：「這就是屬於你──黑子的籃球。」  
  
回過身，走沒兩步，赤司轉頭對黑子說：「對了，哲也，雖然當初的約定你沒有參加，但是你身為奇蹟世代的一員，也算在約定裡。好好期待四月的到來吧！」還在茫然中的黑子還想多問什麼，只見赤司擺擺手的背影。黑子想說些什麼卻沒開口。  
  
勝者沒什麼好跟敗者說的。  
  
赤司明白這是不屬於自己的地方，輸者就該黯然下台。背後傳來有如爆炸般的歡呼聲，用眼角餘光看得到，黑子被大家拋起，享受著有如英雄般的對待。  
  
他勾起嘴角，想著四月不遠了。該去通知大家準備了。  
  
冬天到了，春天就不遠了。那冬天過了，春天也就來了，對吧？   
  
＊  
  
今天是新開學的第一天，從這天開始，黑子和火神就是高二生了，由於誠凜到高三才會分班，因此黑子和火神依舊在同一個班上。雖然是開學第一天，黑子依舊一早就來到學校，坐在教室的角落，沉浸在書中的世界，看著教室緩緩地被同學們填滿。同學們三三兩兩的圍成一圈，說著自己春假時發生的事，黑子不免有點欣羨，因為低存在感的緣故，同學們不會來找黑子講話，而黑子也不是個會主動找人說話的人。  
  
『班上說不定有人還不知道我呢？』黑子自嘲地想著。  
  
這時他聽到旁邊的同學說了一件讓他在意不已的事。  
  
「對了，你們剛才進校門的時候，有沒有看到一群很高很帥的男生站在校門口，他們是我們學校的新生嗎？」甲女興奮地問旁邊的同學們。  
  
「有有有，還有一個胸部很大的女生也站在他們旁邊！」男生在意的點和女生總有些許的不同。  
  
「色鬼，你眼睛都在看哪啊！」  
  
「我也有看到，他們每個人的髮色都不同呢！」聽到他們談話的同學出聲回應。  
  
「他們是在等誰嗎？」  
  
「誰知道阿！」  
  
這個話題並沒有維持多久，他們的談話內容很快就跳到其他的地方了，但是他們的對話卻讓黑子留了心。  
  
＊  
  
參加完始業式，同學們三三兩兩地一起走進教室，接下來等著他們的是導師時間。只要導師說完話，開學流程也就結束了，到中午前都是自由時間，不過下午還要上課。  
  
黑子回來的路上跟火神一起走，因為火神遲到所以在集會禮堂才見到他，回教室的路上，黑子問出了自己從早上就很在意的事情。  
  
「火神君，你進校門的時候有看到誰嗎？」  
  
「誰？今天校門口有誰嗎？」一頭霧水的火神吃著從販賣部買來的早餐，看向黑子。  
  
「沒事。」  
  
「開學的一天就怪裡怪氣的。」火神皺著眉頭，看著黑子。  
  
「火神君的食量還是一樣大！」黑子望著火神手上捧著滿滿的三明治。  
  
「是你吃太少。」才剛解決掉一個三明治的火神，接著吃起第二個。  
  
「沒有這回事。」  
  
兩人恢復平時的對話，一路伴著嘴回到了教室。  
  
到了教室，黑子坐下，思考著火神的回答。  
  
果然是自己多想了。  
  
自Winter Cup之後，就不斷的思考著赤司君那時說的話，所謂的『驚喜』到底是什麼呢？  
  
說不期待是騙人的，但是自己是否太過頭了呢？  
  
希望越大，失望也會越大。  
  
不是嗎？黑子哲也君。  
  
陽光射進教室裡驅散了春日的寒意，卻無法驅散黑子內心的極寒。  
  
＊  
  
導師拉開門走了進來，做完例行的點完名後，提到今年有不少轉學生轉進誠凜，其中一個到了我們班，希望大家跟他好好相處。  
  
「新同學請進。」  
  
嘎啦嘎啦的拉門聲，吸引黑子的注意，讓黑子把視線從書本上移開。  
  
看見來人，黑子瞠目結舌，驚訝地說不出話。  
  
那被曬的黝黑的膚色，湛藍的髮絲，高人一等的身高、壯碩的身材、自然不做作的行為、深藍的眼眸。那是…  
  
「青峰，你怎麼會在這？」火神驚得站了起來。  
  
「就轉學過來，不然怎麼會在這。」青峰掏掏耳朵不耐地說。  
  
此時般上開始出現窸窸窣窣地討論聲，『那個不是桐皇的青峰嗎？』、『怎麼會在這？』、『誰啦誰啦？』，轉學生的出現，像是投下炸彈，讓原本安靜的教室一片炸開。  
  
老師敲敲黑板，吸引學生的注意。「各位同學，請安靜。先讓青峰同學做自我介紹。火神同學，也麻煩你先坐下。」  
  
在老師的要求下，同學們安靜了，火神也坐下了。  
  
看著青峰在黑板上狂亂的字跡，聽著他的自我介紹，他所講出來的事情沒有一件事是黑子所不知道的，但是黑子還是很用心很仔細的聽，聽著他的一言一句，讓黑子更肯定，這一切不是夢。  
  
『青峰君。』三個字在黑子的心中不斷地重複，重複到變成一種永世的呢喃，印刻在心中永不消失的三個字。  
  
青峰的自我介紹以遠處傳來的尖叫聲畫上句點，黑子發現，聲音的源頭是從後面的班級傳來的。那邊是否也有轉學生？是否也是他認識的人呢？  
  
導師安排青峰坐在倒數第二列、最後一個位子，也就是黑子的隔壁。  
  
青峰懶懶地走到位子上，對上了黑子的視線。  
  
「嗨，哲。」  
  
「很高興你來到誠凜，青峰君。」黑子平淡的聲音中有著藏不住的激動。  
  
青峰聽出來了，所以開心地笑了，那燦爛的笑容，驅走了黑子心中的黑暗。  
  
青峰君，我們再次同校了。  
  
這樣我們又可以一起打籃球了。  
  
今天雖然是開學第一天，但是黑子的嘴角卻一直上揚著。


	2. Chapter 2

導師時間結束一結束。在門外等得不耐煩的桃井立馬衝了進來，一把抱住黑子：「哲君！我們又同校了耶，但是還是沒有同班。」看著桃井的嘴一癟，貌似要哭了。  
  
「至少我們現在同校，桃井小姐。」黑子伸手摸摸她的頭。  
  
「也是啦！」桃井勾著剛走過來的綠間向黑子說道：「我跟小綠都在A班喔，哲君可以常常來找我們。」  
  
「桃井，可以放開我嗎？」不常與女生這麼親近的綠間，感受到桃井的胸部的摩擦，不自在地推了推眼鏡。  
  
「抱歉喔，小綠。」桃井俏皮地吐了舌頭。  
  
「綠間，你今天的幸運物呢？沒帶嗎？」對綠間幸運物印象深刻的火神，今天難得沒看到他手上拿著信樂燒、地球儀或是將棋，覺得好奇的火神開口問了綠間。  
  
「幸運物當然有帶！」  
  
「那在哪？」天然的火神完全沒看出對方的窘迫，開口繼續問下去。  
  
「關你什麼事！」綠間打死都說不出口今天的幸運物是紅色內褲，他現在正穿著。  
  
「笨蛋火神，沒看到綠間拿幸運物，就表示他穿著啊，真的個笨蛋。」青峰不屑地說道，順便把腳抬起放在桌子上。  
  
「你才笨蛋，我又不像你們認識這麼久。誰會知道他沒拿著幸運物就是穿著啊！」  
  
越吵越兇的兩人、不想被討論自己的幸運物的綠間、快樂的環著黑子的桃井及無可忍的黑子。  
  
黑子大力地拍了桌子，讓在教室裡的所有人都嚇到了。先是和被嚇到的人鞠躬道歉，再來就是教訓那兩個吵翻天的人。  
  
「青峰君和火神君，可知道罵別人笨蛋的人才是笨蛋。還有青峰君請把腳放下來，這樣很不禮貌。」黑子的語氣強硬了起來。  
  
不常看到黑子生氣的火神，被嚇呆了，吶吶地坐回自己的位子。青峰把自己的腳放下，也不和火神吵了。  
  
「許久不見的場景。」綠間推了滑落鼻間的眼睛，太久沒見到，連自己都有點被嚇到。在旁邊點頭附和的桃井說：「對啊，只是之前都是大醬跟小黃，太吵才會被哲君罵。」  
  
「說到小黃，他怎麼還沒到？」才剛說完話的桃井，陡然感受到一陣惡寒。轉頭一看，是赤司。  
  
「五月，你怎麼只關心涼太，卻不關心我和敦呢？」赤司眼睛半瞇看著桃井。  
  
「才沒有這回事，我知道赤司跟小紫就在C班，剛才哲君下課時，有看到C班的導師時間還沒結束。所以我知道你們還沒過來是正常的。」桃井慌亂地回答，雖然知道赤司不是那個意思，但是不小心惹毛他可不是好玩的。  
  
或許是感受到桃井的緊張，黑子伸手搭上桃井環著他的手，給她一點安慰。這小小的舉動又讓桃井再次的心動。  
  
『哲君…』  
  
『赤司君和紫原君在C班？大家都離的好近…』黑子正納悶著，瞥見赤司高深莫測的笑容，『想必是赤司君干涉，不然大家怎麼都這麼近。』  
  
「小黑仔，要吃嗎？」一進教室就吃著美味棒的紫原，在吃完一根後，終於有空開口了。「這是香草口味的。我記得小黑仔最喜歡。」  
  
「謝謝你，紫原君。」黑子有禮地收下紫原遞給他的零食，不是特別喜歡，會收下是因為這是紫原打招呼的方式，剛認識的人不懂，但相處久的黑子明白。  
  
「至於涼太嘛…說曹操，曹操到。」當赤司正準備說出黃瀨晚到的原因，這時黃瀨的聲音就傳來了，遠遠的就可以聽到黃瀨呼喊黑子的聲音。  
  
黃瀨大力推開B班的門，看到久違的黑子，他不禁淚濕衣衫。  
  
『小黑子就在那邊！沒想過還有機會可以跟小黑子同校啊！小黑子穿著誠凜的制服還真好看…』黃瀨邊想著邊朝黑子撲了過去。  
  
「黃瀨君，請不要靠過來。在走廊上大聲呼叫別人的名字，非常的沒有禮貌。」在黃瀨滿心喜悅時，聽到黑子所說的話，等於是給了他一個晴天霹靂。  
  
『小黑子……』  
  
慘遭黑子唾棄的黃瀨，搖搖晃晃的走了進來，哭喪著臉：「小黑子欺負我，你們大家都欺負我啦，為什麼小青峰可以和小黑子同班，小綠間、小桃、小紫原跟小赤司都在小黑子隔壁班，只有我在遙遠的G班，來這裡的路上還一路被女、女孩子包圍，小黑子剛才還、還對我凶…」說到最後黃瀨忍不住哽咽起來，一路說到國中時期黑子都不怎麼傳球給他等等。  
  
講個不停的黃瀨，發現眼前有道身影，摸著自己的頭，叫他不要難過。  
  
『是小黑子，我就知道小黑子對我最好了！』  
  
被黑子的拍拍安撫的黃瀨，心一熱，想抱住黑子。站在椅子上的黑子被黃瀨突如其來的動作嚇到，重心不穩要從椅子上跌了下來。  
  
此時，青峰推開黃瀨，攬住黑子靠在自己身上，大罵：「黃瀨你想讓哲摔到嗎？」  
  
「我不是故意的，我真的不是故意的嗎……」原先止住的淚水又再次潰堤了。  
  
一旁觀看他們互動的火神，發現跟『奇蹟的世代』一起的黑子，和平常看到的不一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

「黑子...」

「火神君，什麼事嗎？」抬頭看向自己的搭擋，一向有話就會說的火神，居然吞吞吐吐的，讓黑子不禁擔心他。「火神君，你吃壞肚子了嗎？」

「你才吃壞肚子，監督說集合了。」欲言又止的火神，不知如何說自己的問題，只能先放在一旁。

儘管今天是開學的第一天，但是籃球隊沒有寒假跟暑假，只有練習跟練習，還有練習。

看著火神跑步離去的身影，黑子想到了些什麼。

＊

在監督表示練習結束，要回家的可以回去，要自主練習的可以留下來。黑子走到火神的旁邊，跟他說：「火神君，你不用擔心，我很好。過去發生在帝光的事情有好有壞，但是一切都是過去了，人要向前看不是嗎？」

「我、我才沒有擔心你！你OK就好，我只是覺得跟他們在一起的你不太一樣。」

要高二的男孩子坦率的表示關心，是一件困難的事。

「謝謝你，火神君。」

「吶，我們繼續練習吧！」

「不了，我今天有事，明天再練。」黑子向大家道過再見，匆忙得跑走了。

看著黑子離去的背影，火神搔著頭心中充滿困惑，但也沒問什麼，轉過身繼續練球。既然奇蹟的世代都轉學過來了，那隨時都有機會跟他們打球，想到這件事就令人興奮啊！

＊

黑子換好衣服就直奔校門口，那抹在校門口前的身影，就是他今天沒有留下來自主練習的理由。

「青峰君、你等很久了嗎？」剛才極奔過來的原故，黑子氣息有些不穩。

「也還好。」青峰打了個大大的哈欠。「哲，倒是你跑那個快幹嗎？」

「看你打哈欠的樣子，你等了很久吧。我不用跑得你不是要等更久。」黑子有點內疚，讓青峰白白等那麼久，要他先回去又不肯，說是要跟他一起回家。雖然有點困擾，但是心裡的甜蜜大大超越了。

「都差不多啦。」青峰向來不拘泥這種事的。「今天一樣是MJ的奶昔嗎？」

「是的。青峰君要嗎？」

「不了，那種甜膩膩的東西，過了一年還是沒有改變吧。我吃冰棒就好。」

「我跟青峰君還是不合啊！」

「那個怎樣都行啦，兩個人相處沒問題就好。」

「難得青峰君會說出這麼有道理的話。」

「哲，你這是什麼意思！？我平常說的話都不是話嗎？」

黑子開懷地笑了，果然跟青峰君一起的感覺，是跟誰都無法取代的。

The END

 

小劇場

「哲，你的奶昔借我喝一口。」青峰不知道哪根筋不對，向黑子提出這個要求。

「吶。」黑子伸出手將奶昔舉至青峰嘴巴碰得到的地方。

吸了一口，青峰立刻皺起眉頭。「甜死了，這種東西你怎麼喝的下去。」

「請青峰君不要說奶昔的壞話。」只要有人對香草奶昔表示不滿，黑子都會不開心，儘管那個人是青峰。

「我還是吃我的冰棒就好。」青峰舔弄著冰棒，讓它得慢慢地融化，每一滴都吃下肚，一丁點也不讓它溜走。

走了好一會。青峰又開了口：「哲，你喝完了嗎？」

「青峰君又想喝嗎？」

「才沒有。」

「那是？」

「要你管！」

「我喝完了。」

「嗯。」

在黑子家門口，黑子跟青峰道別。

青峰忽然逼進黑子，吻上對方的唇，把舌頭伸進對方的口腔裡，每一寸都細心的舔過，與黑子的舌頭糾纏，直到黑子脹紅著臉拍打著青峰的背。青峰才戀戀不捨地放開黑子，牽扯出來的銀絲，在夕陽下閃閃發光。

青峰用舌頭把銀絲切斷，邪佞地笑道。「果然還是哲嘴裡的奶昔好喝。」

 

True end


	4. Chapter 4

約定的回合

某日，黑子跟奇蹟們一起回家。

「青峰君，你們當初的約定是為了什麼？」黑子突然想起問道。

「欸那個什麼，紫原你說好了。」腦袋空空的青峰，根本忘記當初約定的理由了。

「什麼啊，好麻煩喔！小黃仔，你跟小黑仔說啦。」人生最大目標只有吃跟吃還有吃的紫原，不想花太多時間講話，這樣他就沒辦法吃每味棒了。

「吶，黃瀨君？」黑子轉頭看向黃瀨。

由上往下看的角度，讓黑子看起來有搖尾乞憐的感覺，水藍色的眼眸，映著橘紅的夕陽，好似海邊的夕陽，一望無際的深邃，像是要把人吸進去。黃瀨看著這樣的黑子不禁癡了。

望著黃瀨君陷入自己的妄想世界，黑子只能問其他人。

「哲也，你為什麼不直接問我呢？」早就聽到黑子問題的赤司，現在才開口問他。

「因為赤司君跟綠間君不是在討論將棋，差進別人的談話，是不禮貌的。」黑子看向赤司。「那赤司君可以給我答案嗎？」

「理由很簡單，只是想要再次獲得三連霸而已。讓大家去不同的學校各自磨練，誰先獲得第一名就讓大家轉過去，這樣就可以保證可以獲得三連霸。這麼簡單而已。」赤司停頓一會兒，才繼續說道。「當初的我是這樣想的，現在覺得還可以跟大家一起比什麼都好。」赤司的嘴角綻開微笑，讓原本俊美的臉令人更加無法直視。

「是啊，大家還能一起就最好的禮物了。」黑子輕輕淡淡地勾起嘴角，笑了。

綠間在站一旁，推著眼鏡，想起今早的晨間占卜：『今天的巨蟹座是最後一名，另外沒有幸運物可以補救，今天就請巨蟹座的你，過著慘慘澹澹的一天吧！』

難怪沒人要問我。


	5. Chapter 5

「大家都轉過來，全部都要加籃球部嗎？」黑子開口問那群被稱為奇蹟世代的國中朋友們。

「當然啊！」

「這只是消遣。」

「是啊，這樣又可以跟小黑子一起打球了。」

「好麻煩，但是小赤仔說要....」

「這是一定的。」

「這樣的話，先跟你們說誠凜的入部儀式。」黑子說出入部要做的事。

「麻煩啊！」

「既然是規則就要照做。」

「這是什麼！？」

「麵包嗎？零食不是更好。」

「好像、挺有趣的。」

＊

宣言的場合

 

「受理時間只在禮拜一八點四十的屋頂上。」

一如往常要新進者下定決心才能入部的相田里子，對上奇蹟的世代一樣還不退讓，該做的事情就是要做。

「現在，請對著全校同學把學號、目標說出來。」

「這簡單啊，」第一個出現的是青峰。「二年B班31號青峰大輝，我的目標.....嗯，那個，哲我的目標是什麼？」青峰的腦袋不愧世青峰的腦袋，連目標都裝不下。

「誰知道你的目標是什麼....」在操場上無故被點名的黑子，無奈的答道。

「那就可以跟大家一起快樂的拿到冠軍吧。」青峰笑得燦爛的被相田趕了下去。

「二年A班32號綠間真太郎，目標除了第一沒有別的。」綠間快速地說完就下去了，雖然他講的簡潔有力，但是看到他頭上帶著的馴鹿鹿角，無一人不掩嘴憋笑的。

「二年G班30號黃瀨涼太。」一站上台就惹個全校女孩子們放聲尖叫。「我的目標是可以接到小黑子最多的球。」

「這不行！」拿出預備好的紙扇，相田往黃瀨頭上狠狠的一敲。

「小黑子是誰？」「他誰啊！」「那個平胸女幹嘛打涼太！」四周的女孩子們都在憤慨地討論著。

黑子靜靜的使出Misdirection，深怕一個不小心，被黃瀨的粉絲注意到。接著死無葬身之地，國中也有好多次被粉絲包圍的經驗。

「這樣不行嗎？可是我真的很想啊！那、就跟大家一起快樂的贏球吧！」露出純粹笑容的黃瀨，電倒了全校所有的女生，讓所有女孩子無一不心花朵朵開，大概除了桃井和相田。

「嗯.....二年C班31號紫原敦......目標......贏得比賽後，小赤仔準備給我的零食。」紫原的嘴沒有停過，講話是用吃零食的空檔。

「這是什麼.....」在一旁聽著他們的宣言，頭都快昏的相田里子，捏了捏自己的太陽穴。

最後是他們當時的隊長──赤司征十郎。一上台就氣壓全場的赤司，站在屋頂俯視著全校師生，被那雙異瞳盯過的人，漸漸安靜了下來，原先喧鬧的操場變得一片安靜。他輕啟雙唇：「二年C班32號赤司征十郎，目標，全國冠軍！」清澈響亮的聲音，迴盪在誠凜高中的校園裡。

「這樣可以嗎？監督。」

「可、可以。」被赤司的氣場嚇到講話都結巴的相田，在赤司離開之後，大大吐了一口氣。『嚇死我了，是說今年老師怎麼沒有上來抓人？』


End file.
